


Hungry for you

by Suphomie



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Graphic Sexual Content, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, codependent relationships, vampire!Stiles - Freeform, vampires au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Vampire AU





	

The apartment is dark, only illuminated by the fading orange daylight from the half-covered windows, as Theo steps in. He drops his coat onto the black leather couch, and starts a pot of coffee. When the cup is brewed, with two sugars and milk, he brings it into the pitch black bedroom.

Theo closes the door behind him, and drops the coffee onto the bedside table. He glares at the messy king sized bed, filled with a thick velvet blanket and crumpled up sheets. In the middle is a big lump underneath the grey sheets. Theo stares down at it with a smirk. The lump moves and yawns, slowly emerging from the blankets a boy with dark circles under his amber eyes and glowing pale skin.

"Morning," Theo says with a smug look. He glances at the digital clock on the dresser. Eight o'clock at night. 

Stiles yawns again, grabbing the coffee and taking a sip. "You left the curtains open," he says, voice sore with sleep, "thanks a lot."

"Sorry," Theo says simply, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, "I didn't know I'd be gone so long. You were probably dead to the world anyways."

Stiles glares at him as he takes another sip. Dead to the world. Ha. Stiles might have laughed at the pun if he wasn't so resentful at the fact he's _actually_ dead. Not that it's exactly Theos fault. He's not the one who killed him, he's only the one who brought him back.

Stiles yawns once again, and stretches his tired limbs. "Where were you, anyways?" He asks curiously. Always so inquisitive. Not leaving the house for months will do that to a person, never seeing sunlight. People would call him a recluse- well, if they knew he was still alive. After the funeral, everyone assumed he'd be dead forever. Theo knew better. 

"Taking care of a few things," Theo says vaguely. Stiles' glare intensifies, as he sips on his coffee, then places it down on the table. Theo was at the hospital collecting (stealing) blood. He keeps it stored in the fridge just in case Stiles gets thirsty during the day while Theos gone. But Stiles doesn't like cold, stale blood. He likes it fresh. "Anyways," Theo says, " _hungry?_ "

Stiles eyes darken at the single word. His mouth opens a bit, plump pink lips spreading ever so slightly, tongue filling with moisture. He swallows, then nods frantically. Theo's smirk widens. "Then tell me what you want."

Stiles' breathing intensifies a bit. Theo can smell the arousal and desire leaking off of him in palpable waves. "I want to _drink_ ," he says, voice raspy, tongue darting out from behind his lips and licking over his bottom lip. His dark, lustful eyes stare at Theo's wrist, practically listening to the blood run through his veins.

Theo reaches a hand over and lifts his head a bit, so they're eye to eye. " _What_ do you want to drink," he presses cruelly. Stiles' dark gaze doesn't falter as his breath hitches.

" _Your blood_."

The way he says the words are so broken and desperate, that Theo figures he's earned his release. Theo pulls away, Stiles' frantic eyes following him as he does. His allows one slick brown claw to grow out of his index finger. He gracefully slides the claw over his wrist, allowing the crimson liquid to drip down his arm.

Stiles nearly moans at the sight. His sharp fangs grow from teeth. He lunged foward and grabs Theo's arm with desperate hands. He sucks greedily at the oozing blood, licking up all the extra blood that stains Theos arm. Theo groans, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in pleasure.

There's nothing like the feeling of lips all over him, knowing that Stiles craves this, needs this on a primal level that he doesn't even understand. That he _needs_ Theo. God, the thought is ecstasy. 

Stiles sucks at the bloody mark until the skin on Theos skin heals itself. Stiles makes a noise of displeasure, then sinks his teeth into the tender flesh. "Mm.." Theo hymns, lips parting slightly. "That's it," he says seductively, "suck. Just like that."

And god, Stiles does. Quick and hard.

Theo waits several long, pleasurable moments before he pulls his arm away. Stiles hisses out an angry breath, trying to grab the limb back. Theo pushes him back, and holds him a few inches away from his vulnerable skin.

"Theooo," Stiles whines, mouth covered and stained with dark red. He licks lips red lips, and then looks into Theos eyes with his desperate Amber ones. "Please," he pleads, "I'm _hungry_."

Theo stares at him with a lustful gaze. God, Theo loves Stiles this way. Wide-eyed, desperate, _insatiable_. It's beautiful. Theo just _has_ to take advantage of it. 

"You're hungry?" He asks, to which Stiles nods. Theos smirks. "Then work for it."

Stiles glares at him. Theo lays down, and waits expectantly. It only takes a second for Stiles to huff, and climb on top of him. He pulls off Theos belt and takes his hard cock out of his pants. He leans down quick and takes the dick into his mouth. Theo closes his eyes and moans. 

Stiles sucks quick, trying to make him cum right away so he can bite into his flesh again and suck something much different. Either way, Theo can't help loving every moment of this. He rests a hand in the vampires thick, overgrown brown hair. 

Once Theo is close, he pulls Stiles' head up. Stiles looks at him expectantly until Theo grabs his hips and pulls them over his cock. Stiles doesn't hesitate to thrust down, moaning as he does. He bounces on the dick, moaning and hissing at the sensation, desperate for blood. 

"Fuck," Stiles murmurs, toes curling. Theo wraps a hand around Stiles' hardening dick, and strokes, precum leaking onto his hand. "Can I- can I-" Stiles says, breathing heavy.

"Go ahead," Theo says finally. Stiles lunges down, and sinks his teeth to the open skin on Theos neck. Blood drips down onto Theo's t-shirt, but Stiles laps it all up crazily, in a haze. Theo closes his eyes again, humming out a pleasurable sound. He thrusts up into the tight heat above him, still stroking Stiles at a fast, mechanical pace.

"Mm, fuck," Theo moans at the boy, "you like that?" Stiles nods, sucking up all of blood out of the mark. He turns to Theos other side, and bites again. Theo feels the other bite mark healing already. "You need this, don't you, baby?"

Stiles comes in his hand at the words, just as he releases his neck. Stiles moans, loud and shakily, burying his face into Theo's bloody neck. Theo growls, as he flips Stiles onto his back and pounds his ass into the mattress. Stiles clutches his shoulders, legs wrapping around his back perfectly.

It doesn't take long for Theo to cum, filling his boyfriend up. He thrusts in a few more times before he pulls his softening dick out, dripping cum out onto the bed as he does.

Theo collapses next to Stiles, panting. He looks to the boy, who's hair is wild and has blood all over his face. He opens his arms. Stiles climbs into them, and rests his head on top of Theos chest, sated for now. Theo runs his hand through Stiles' hair. "Good boy," he says softly, planting a small kiss on his pale, cold forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave requests for new one-shots


End file.
